


The power of cuteness

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Order 66, Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. How did the Child escape Order 66 and the Jedi Purge?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The power of cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I got from Aragorn II Elessar. Warning, mild spoilers from The Mandalorian Season 2.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or The Mandalorian.

As the Jedi Temple came under the attack of the clone army of the Republic and the supposed Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, who seemed to have turned on the Jedi Order, the Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu ran down the archives towards a secret chamber, where she had found a much younger and smaller creature, who was of the same species as Master Yoda as Jocasta started to communicate with the creature using her telepathy powers and her connection to the Force.

" _We must leave. It's not safe here anymore._ " Jocasta said telepathically and the Child purred but seemed to have understood her intentions as he followed her.

Jocasta and the youngling were on their way to a floating cradle, when Jocasta turned her head and saw the Child facing a small group of clone troopers approaching him. Jocasta was filled with fear, when the clone troopers examined the creature, who just looked up at them innocently, purring.

"Our orders were to eliminate every single Jedi in the temple." One of the clone troopers said.

"This is barely a baby. Surely it can't be a Jedi, nor even old to have powers anyway." Another clone trooper argued.

"Are you for real? That little goblin looks like Master Yoda and you know how dangerous he is." The next clone pointed out.

The Child purred, looking at the clone troopers innocently as one of the clone troopers knelt down, touched by the Child's cuteness, nearing his finger to it.

"Hey, kid. What's up? Don't worry, we're not going to—"

Suddenly, the clones screamed, floating in the air and being slammed to walls, while the Child wildly gestured with its hands and laughed before the clones crashed to the floor, groaning in pain.

"I… think… I have… broken… everything… it hurts… all of it… inside my body… ow…" One of the clones grunted as they crawled down the floor.

The Child giggled and cooed in amusement, walking to Jocasta, who picked it up. "Good boy. Now let's get you away from the bad clones, OK?"

The Child nodded, smiling as Jocasta tickled its belly and placed it into its floating cradle and put it into the shuttle as the ship flew away from Coruscant into safety deep into the space and the Child instinctively concealed its Force powers, hibernating for years, until it was found decades later by the Mandalorian.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist a little reference to Shrek 2, since Baby Yoda is just adorable.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
